I'm Here
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: AthrunDearka, I just love this pairing. Please read and review. It'll be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

I really don't know why I like this pairing, I just do. So, could ya please just give this story a try and tell me what ya think?

He's better than me, this I know. He always came in a solid first, the best in our group. He even beat out my best friend. Yet, he's also so much more innocent. He knows that he should understand that his mother's dead and that she isn't coming back. He knows that he should let it go, but he can't. He knows he should understand his father's distance towards him, but he simply can't. He clings so tightly to the people that he cares about. And because of that, he's being ripped apart inside.

I wonder if that EA pilot understands this, or if that bastard even cares. Does that traitor even realise how fragile his "best friend" is? I do. I know, and I'd help if only he'd let me. If only he'd open up to me, but he won't. Either he refuses to, or if he isn't able to. If we could be alone for five minutes, would he talk to me? If he knew nobody else could hear, would he even consider it? I'd be there for him. I'd listen to him.

Dearka shut his locker, sighing. It was only him and Athrun in the room. The younger boy was completely ignoring him. His green eyes were focused on the metal door of his locker. There were shadows underneath his eyes, his pale complexion exaggerated them. Dearka stared at the smaller pilot for several seconds, before taking a deep breath. If Athrun wasn't going to talk to him, then maybe he'd just let him know he was there.

'Athrun? Athrun, I know about your father, and how much you miss your mother, and about that EA pilot. So if you want to...' The younger boy spun round to glare at him, the harsh words spilling from his mouth sounding so wrong in his soft voice. 'Don't even try it Dearka. Just don't! Do you honestly think that anything you say will change anything! It won't do anything, it won't make Kira listen, it won't bring my mom back, and it won't change my father! Nothing will! Nobody...nobody can make it...'

Athrun's breaths were short and ragged, and his slender frame was slumped and trembling. He looked so small and vunerable, like a lost child. 'Nobody can make it any bett...' the boy whispered, before collapsing forward. With a small cry, Dearka darted forward, catching the limp frame. However, he misjugded Athrun's weight and fell backwards against the lockers. Athrun's cheek rested against his chest. Dearka breathed a sigh of relief, Athrun had only fainted.

He stroked Athrun's soft blue hair. There was something so innocent about Athrun's face when he was asleep. The guarded look fell away, leaving his soft face open, and surprisingly cute. Slowly, he rose cradling the other boy in his arms.

'I'm here for you, Athrun. Even if you don't want me, I'll always be here for you. And, just know that...I'll always love you.'

Well, that's it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and please drop a review. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

Ok, second chapter to I'm Here. Someone requested this and I hope y'all like it. And drop me a review? Please?

_I don't want to die. I don't want to leave him yet. Even if I'm MIA and a POW, I can still find my way back to him. He still won't let me hold him, he still won't talk to me. I don't understand, but I want to. And if I die now, I'll never get the chance to listen. I want to see him smile, and I want to help him cry. I want to help him heal, and no natural is going to take my chances away. No-one is going to take my life, until I can get through to him. I just hope he'll understand._

The cockpit door eased open, and Dearka stepped hesitantly out, his arms held high over his head. Surrender now, and live to tell later. The sounds of a raging battle went on behind him. A battle he just knew they were going to lose. With Nicol's death last time, Yzak getting damaged in this one and his surrender that left only..._Athrun_ to take out Strike. And Athrun couldn't...could he?

Well...he _could_, but he would probably resort to extreme measures to do it. And he'd been hurt enough. He was shattered emotionally, and having physical pain on top of that...Dearka didn't want him to have to suffer that. Especially not at the hands of that stupid EA pilot.

That pilot couldn't care about his "best friend" if he was forcing this suffering on him. And why would he care, since he had those naturals who knew nothing about loss. Those naturals who'd already ripped Athrun's heart so efficently. Did that traitor _enjoy_ destroying his "friend"? Because he certanily seemed to.

He glanced away from the cold, metalic weapons that his enemy was pointing at him, to look at the battle raging behind. What he saw made his mind go numb with shock. The sound of the explosion and the enemies shouts seemed muted. Wreckage rained down through the thick smoke. Athrun's wreckage. He'd destroyed his mobile suit...just to take down Strike? The once brillent red colour of the Aegis had turned grey as it's life blood ran dry. It's colour leaking away like what was left of Athrun's life. It's ruined body lay scattered on the beach, like what was left of Athrun's heart.

Numbly, he let himself be led away towards the legged ship. Turning his back on the ugly sight, he felt tears build up in his eyes. Well, Strike's pilot should be happy. He'd crushed his friend, shattered his fragile walls of glass and ripped his already wounded heart apart so well it had driven the boy to suicide. Driven him to take his own life...just to end the torment.

_And took away any chance I had to help him. That bastard took him away without giving me a chance to say goodbye. And I never got the chance to see him smile. Never once...did his dead eyes light up. I never got to see a smile, I never got to help him. I loved him and that bastard made sure to destroy him first and then kill him. I never even got to tell him._

_Why?_

Set during ep 30...I think. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, so nobody sue!

I'm back! This fic was not let stay a oneshot, so I'm going to continue it. Hope y'all enjoy chapter three! And thanks to the reviewers!

_I'll never see him again. I'll never get to hold him. I surrendered for him, so I could find my way back to him. Well, I guess now I don't have to worry about his pain. But he'll never get the chance to heal. He died crying inside, ripped and shattered almost beyond repair. A shadow of the person he could have been. A shadow that acted strong, but was really so heart-breakingly innocent. A shell I longed to hold. A boy whose pain I wanted to ease. And I'll never get the chance now. Never! And this ship and Strike's pilot are behind it. And now I have to live in the same space as these people._

Dearka's hands twitched in their bonds. He could have taken death, he probably should have taken death. But there had been a chance for the younger pilot when he'd surrendered, there was _still_ a chance. Athrun was too stubborn to die, of course he was. He'd timed it, he'd gotten out, of course he had!

But, then again, if he had gotten out, where did that leave him? Lying half dead on a beach somewhere? With a shattered, barely alive body to match his heart? No, maybe he was better off dead. Maybe he really was at peace, and not suffering daily.

The opening of the door startled him. The young girl now standing in the room glared at him, ocean blue eyes filling with tears. He raised his eyebrows. She was crying. She was here, safe on her ship, with most of her enemies dead, one captive, and she had the nerve to stand in front of him crying!

'What? Did your little natural boyfriend die or something?' he asked, sarcasticly.

_Mine is dead too. Although he never let me hold him, I know he cared for me. And guess what, honey, you're safe and sound on your little ship with all your pathetic little natural friends to comfort you! Who have I got? No-one! Because your little boyfriend and his help took them all away from me and landed me in this hellhole. So don't cry in front of me. When I actually start to care about your boyfriend, I'll let you know._

He jumped into sitting position as the knife embedded itself in the pillow. He stared at it in shock. She wasted no time in lunging again and the knife slashed across his forehead and knocked him to the floor. Shouts sounded above his head.

'No! Kira and Tolle are dead, so why does he get to live? Why's he even here?' He stared at her. _"It won't make Kira listen!" _So this Kira she cared about so much had been the one to destroy and kill his love? Did she know? Ha! Hardly likely! And even if she did, she obviously didn't care. His eyes travelled over to the girl who'd just entered the room. He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

She definitely looked ready to kill him. And there was really no point in arguing with a bullet. She would send him to Athrun. And he could be with him again. He could be with his love again, and this time he wouldn't have to worry about either of them dying. This time, they'd be safe and maybe this time Athrun would smile.

When the bitch who'd made to kill him with the knife jumped in front of him, shielding him from the gun, his heart sank. _I guess I'm not joining you yet, my love_. _Wait a little longer, I'm sure they'll kill me in Alaska. Soon my love. Soon._

So? Drop me a review, please. This was set during ep 32. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
